joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter , and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. They both died so Harry became A Orphan. Harry went to school and learned magic. He eventually fights a guy named Voldemort that harry does not like for unexplained reasons. Personality Harry Potter can easily be portrayed as a attention wanting and self-absorbed. His somewhat Antagonistic Attributes stem from his deep-seated desire for respect, and even admiration, both of which are absent from his life. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. This is the main reason why most people confuse his personality. Despite all of this, Harry eventually becomes extremely protective of his friends and refuses to go on a adventure without them. Harry is very forward-thinking, always seeing a "big picture", willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of gray to achieve results. During times of great stress and frustration, Potter could become very short-tempered and intolerant of those whom he considered his intellectual inferiors for delaying a solution to the problem either mocking/berating them or ignoring them entirely. This behavior extended to both allies and foes. As Harry Grows he becomes more Heroic and begins to have better morals. Powers and Abilities Harry is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. * Incendio: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. He can also use the spell to cover himself in defensive embers. He is also immune to fire and does not feel pain from his own flames. * Glacius: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. * Baubillious: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. * Aguamenti: Generate and manipulate magical water. *'Flipendo:' triggers switches and moves objects. *'Alohomora:' unlocks mechanical locks, including those found on doors and locked chests. *'Lumos:' illuminates the caster's wand. *'Skurge:' clears Ectoplasm out of doorways and off floors. *'Expelliarmus:' deflects spells cast by the opponent. *'Diffindo:' may be used to sever certain vines, ropes, spider webs, and hanging tapestries. *'Spongify:' a spell that softens a target area or object, making it rubbery and bouncy. * Flying: Harry had inherited his father's talent for flying and for Quidditch. * Expert detective skills: Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, was also a formidably talented investigator. Relationships * Ron Weasley: '''Ron Weasley became Harry's best friend during their first year at Hogwarts. Harry considers Ron his absolute best friend and vice versa. They have been close since the start of the series. In addition, not only does Ron see Harry as his best friend, he also sees him as a role model. Although they are almost always on good terms, there have been instances in which Harry or Ron are aggravated by each other`s actions. Ron calls Harry a "sister stealer". In spite of it all, both love each other and their friendship stands to this day. * '''Hermione Granger: Harry and Ron initially found Hermione Granger to be stuck-up and arrogant. Eventually, the three became best friends after Harry and Ron saved her from a troll in 1991. it is revealed that Harry is extremely attracted to Hermione. However, her excessively competitive attitude prevents them from forming a relationship at this point. Due to his busy work he gets caught "in the friend zone." However, the two begin a romantic relationship months later. In following weeks they realize that they do not work as a couple. Despite being broken up, Harry still brags to everyone that he is sleeping with her, not because he sees her as a conquest but because he is shocked a girl like her would even consider sleeping with him. * Lord Voldemort: Lord Voldemort is Harry's arch nemesis, but in some cases can be considered as Harry's 3rd friend. The two of them have hated each other since they first laid eyes on one another, though their relationship is very complex. Despite his dislike of Voldemort, Harry has never really taken account of his adversary and does not consider him his enemy in the true sense of the word. When not battling in front of a crowd, Harry and Voldemort keep a rather passive relationship where they let each other be nearby without seeking conflict. At times, the two have even been known to hang out together and text each other. They even give eachother 76 minutes to train before they battle. Trivia In the films, Harry is shown to wear the colour blue in nearly all his clothing. It could possibly connect with the symbolic meanings of the colour to be that of; trust, wisdom, loyalty, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth and heaven. These particular attributes are significantly linked to Harry's personality throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Film Characters Category:Voted Best Pages Category:Harry Potter Category:Magic Users